Endgame
"Endgame" is the 20th episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 46th and final episode of the overall series for now. It aired on March 16, 2013. Logline On the verge of finally ending the alien invasion, the team discovers the price of victory may be the entire planet Earth!Harvey, Jim (2013-02-27). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Details For March 2013. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-02-27. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | Cameron Bowen | colspan="2" | Robin |- | Tim Curry | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2" | Black Beetle |- | Bryton James | colspan="2" | Virgil Hawkins/Static |- | rowspan="2" | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Green Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis/Tigress |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | rowspan="2" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Scarab |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Lagoon Boy |- | rowspan="2" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Impulse/Kid Flash |- | colspan="2" | Atom |- | Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2" | Black Canary |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | rowspan="3" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Scientist |- | colspan="2" | Cat Grant |- | colspan="2" | Bumblebee |- | rowspan="3" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Tribune |- | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aqualad |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | James Arnold Taylor | colspan="2" | Flash |- | Tony Todd | colspan="2" | Icon |- | Greg Weisman | colspan="2" | Lucas Carr |- | Michael T. Weiss | colspan="2" | Captain Atom |- | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Arsenal |- | colspan="3" | Asami Koizumi |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Blue Devil |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="2" | Darkseid | |- | colspan="3" | Desaad |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Jr. |- | colspan="3" | Galet Dasim |- | colspan="3" | Garth |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Guy Gardner |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Jason Todd (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Jay Garrick |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Mary West |- | colspan="3" | Mercy Graves |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Rudy West |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Ted Kord (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Tseng Dangun |- | colspan="3" | Tula (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Tye Longshadow |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- Continuity Trivia * James Arnold Taylor replaces George Eads as the voice of the Flash. * Nolan North replaces Miguel Ferrer as the voice of Tribune, though Ferrer does provide voice work for the episode, as Vandal Savage. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * What is the Light planning to do with Darkseid? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Doug Murphy Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season two episodes